9 Juni
by el Cierto
Summary: Bagaimana Itachi memaknai ulang tahunnya? OOC, Gaje is possible


DISCLAIMER : If Naruto is my own, i'll never make Itachi die. I won't.

_I dedicate this short story for Itachi Uchiha._

_Otanjoubi omedetou, Happy Birthday Itachi-kun^^_

_We celebrate this day together._

_Happy birthday to me too^^_

A/N : Ini fic mugkin (pastinya) gak seseuai dengan data di canonnya. Coz, author (dengan seenaknya) membuat bahwa pertarungan Itachi dan Sasuke terjadi pada tanggal 9 Juni, tepat di hari ulang tahun Itachi. Hiks. (Masi ga rela Itachi mati).

Ya sudahlah...

*** ENJOY ***

9 Juni.

Itachi menatap nanar pada langit yang cerah tanpa awan, sementara ia berdiri di atas bukit di seberang hutan Konoha. Angin semilir bertiup membelai wajahnya lembut. Ia menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke masa lalu.

Tanggal 9 Juni, dua belas tahun silam.

Saat itu langit juga sedang cerah-cerahnya. Dan memang hampir selalu begitu, karena Juni adalah awal musim panas di Konoha. Itachi masih ingat benar, ketika ia pulang dari Akademi dan disambut dengan ceria oleh adik kesayangannya, Sasuke. Juga ibunya. Mereka berdua memberikan sebuah pesta kejutan untuk Itachi yang kelelahan sehabi seharian belajar dan berlatih di Akademi.

_..._

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Onii-chan!" seru Sasuke sambil mengambur untuk memeluk Itachi._

_Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang menggemaskan sekali dengan pipinya yang gembul. Begitu adiknya itu mendekat, segera saja ujung jari tengahnya menjentik dahi adik kecilnya itu._

_Sasuke tak jadi memeluk kakaknya, malah dia berhenti sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_Uh, Onii-chan! Selalu saja begitu! Sakit tahu!" Sasuke pura-pura marah._

_Tapi di mata Itachi ekspresi Sasuke yang cemberut marah malah tampak sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Alhasil, ia maju dan mengacak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas._

"_Ahahaha... Ya maaf deh, otoutou. Ngomong-ngomong apa hadiah yang kau siapkan untuk onii-chan?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke dengan sayang sayang._

"_Nggak jadi hadiahnya! Abis Onii-chan jahat sih! Tak mau main sama Sasuke," Sasuke masih manyun. Kian menggemaskan saja._

"_Aaah, ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Onii-chan juga sudah capek, mau tidur! Hoaemm.." Itachi pura-pura menguap dan hendak melangkah pergi._

_Tiba-tiba dari dapur muncul Ibu mereka dengan kue tart kecil di atas piring yang dibawanya. Dari mulutnya mengalun sebuah suara merdu lagu ulang tahun._

_Sasuke segera bernyanyi riang bersama-sama dengan sang Ibu sambil bertepuk tangan._

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!"_

_Itachi lumayan terkejut oleh kejutan dari Ibu dan adiknya itu. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. _

"_Arigatou, Okaa-san. Arigatou, Otoutou," sebut Itachi terharu, meski ekspresi wajahnya tak banyak berubah._

"_Selamat ulang tahun ya, Itachi-kun. Ibu doakan semoga engkau menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan selalu membela kebenaran," ucap Mikoto sambil membelai rambut Itachi dengan sayang._

_Itachi menatap ke mata Ibunya dan ia tersenyum. _

"_Semoga Onii-chan bisa lebih sering menemaniku bermain dan latihan," ucap Sasuke dengan lucunya._

_Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat keplosan dan kelucuan adik semata wayangnya itu. Dirangkulnya Sasuke dengan sayang._

"_Nah, sekarang waktunya makan kue... Ayo, Itachi-kun. Ucapkan doamu, dan tiup dulu lilinnya lalu potong kuenya!" perintah Mikoto._

"_Horee! Makan kue!" seru Sasuke sambil lunjak-lunjak dengan girangnya._

_Itachi dan Mikoto mau tak mau tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke yang begitu menggemaskan ..._

_..._

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. Itachi tak segera menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan mendatanginya. Karena memang ia sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Itachi," terdengar sebuah suara yang agak serak berat.

Itachi perlahan menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya. Sahabatnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir yang selalu setia menemaninya dalam setiap misinya sejak ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Kisame.

"Hn?"

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Itachi," ucap Kisame dengan senyum tipis.

"Arigatou, Kisame," jawab Itachi datar, tatapan matanya masih nanar meski ia telah menghadap ke arah Kisame.

"Sayang sekali aku tak punya hadiah yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, teman," kata Kisame sambil mendekat dan kemudian berdiri di samping Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak mengharapkan itu, Kisame. Tapi terima kasih untuk perhatianmu."

"Itachi... apakah kau akan tetap menjalankan rencanamu itu?" tanya Kisame segan.

"Tentu. Aku sudah lama sekali merencanakan itu. Aku tak mungkin mundur. Hari ini adalah hari yang telah sangat lama kutunggu, Kisame," sahut Itachi tanpa ekspresi.

Kisame menghela napas panjang. Menatap Itachi dengan prihatin. Bagaimana tidak, jika di hari ulang tahunnya Itachi malah merencakan untuk mengadakan sebuah duel maut melawan adiknya sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan Kisame tahu sekali bagaimana Itachi. Dia tahu sekali temannya itu pasti akan mengalah. Ia tahu Itachi ingin mati di tangan Sasuke.

Kisame tak pernah benar-benar berteman dengan seseorang. Baginya persahabatan hanyalah kamuflase. Nonsense. Tapi sejak ia bekerja sama dengan Itachi, ia tak bisa memungkiri hatinya. Bahwa Itachi adalah sosok yang mengagumkan. Dan merupakan orang yang bisa dipercaya. Jauh dalam hatinya, Kisame peduli pada Itachi. Karena itu pula ia tak bisa membiarkan Itachi menelantarkan dirinya. Ia telaten mengingatkan Itachi untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhnya. Karena ia tahu, Itachi menderita suatu penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

"Tapi kau sakit, Itachi," ucap Kisame, tak menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Kisame makin prihatin melihatnya.

"Tenang saja, Kisame. Meski aku sakit, bukan berarti aku akan mudah dikalahkan oleh Sasuke."

"Tapi kau tahu benar adikmu sudah berkembang pesat. Ia bahkan bisa menumbangkan Orochimaru dan Deidara," kata Kisame.

"Itu bagus sekali bukan? Berarti, aku akan bertarung dengan lawan yang sepadan," Itachi tetap saja tersenyum tipis. Sama sekali tak tampak khawatir di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Sasuke hanya akan jadi lawanmu yang sepadan jika kau bertarung dengan separuh kekuatanmu saja. Dan aku tahu kau akan melakukan itu. Aku tahu kau akan mengalah pada adikmu itu! Kau ini benar-benar aneh, Itachi! Merencanakan kematian sendiri," cerocos Kisame menumpahkan segala kegusarannya. Sejak awal ia memang tak setuju pada rencana _partner_-nya itu.

Itachi menatap Kisame sekilas, sebelum pandangan matanya nanar menatap jauh ke lembah hijau di bawahnya.

"Jika kematianku bisa adalah satu-satunya jalan, aku tak akan keberatan."

Kisame mendesah frustasi. Ia tahu, ia tak akan mungkin bisa merubah keputusan seorang Itachi Uchiha. Betapapun tak setujunya ia, tetap saja ia tak bisa apa-apa.

"Setidaknya, minumlah obatmu!" Kisame mengangsurkan botol kecil pada Itachi.

Itachi menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tapi kemudian ia hanya memegangi botol berisi kapsul-kapsul obat itu dan tak menampakkan tanda-tanda ia akan meminumnya.

"Itachi, aku tahu beberapa hari ini kau sengaja tak meminum obatmu. Apa tak cukup kau membiarkan dirimu yang sakit bertarung dengan Sasuke? Kenapa masih kau siksa dirimu sendiri dengan menahan rasa sakit dengan tidak meminum obatmu itu ha?" Kisame hilang sabar.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan kehidupan yang normal untuk sebentar saja, tanpa bergantung pada kapsul-kapsul ini, Kisame. Aku sudah terlalu lama menggantungkan hidup pada benda-benda seperti ini. Kini saatnya untuk melepaskan diri," ujar Itachi kalem. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dilemparkannya botol berisi kapsul-kapsul obat itu ke udara.

Kisame hanya terpana menatap botol obat itu melayang jauh melintasi lembah di hadapan mereka sebelum kemudian jatuh di antara rerimbunan pohon hutan Konohagakure yang sangat lebat.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Itachi!" ketus Kisame lalu segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Itachi berdiri sendirian.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.

_Kami-sama, jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirku, izinkan aku mengakhirinya dengan baik._

Angin berhembus semilir. Kembali membelai lembut Itachi yang tersenyum damai.

...

THE END

**Itachi Uchiha**

"_Huwaa... Itachi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"teriak-teriak gaje frustasi. *digetok palu*_

_Aku suka Itachi, tapi gak bisa bikin ff yang baik buat Itachi-kun. Huhuhu. Gomenasai, Itachi-kun. Moga ini nggak ngehancurin image Itachi-kun yang super keren itu... _


End file.
